1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel position adjustment device in which there is almost no change in operation feeling particularly prior or posterior to telescopic adjustments, and that is capable of maintaining good operation feeling in a steering device provided with a tilt and telescopic adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there are many types of steering device provided with a tilt and telescopic adjustment mechanism. In particular, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-16305 is a device developed previously by an applicant in which tilt and telescopic position adjustments of the steering wheel can be made.